


He's Beautiful

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: mimi's one shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Having a soulmate is a must for everyone. Getting a soulmate for Eddie is like having a sudden tattoo of what someone thinks about you on your body. He doesn't have a soulmate though. Everyone cherishes the thought of having soulmate so much. Well, not for Eddie.But, he's about to believe so.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: mimi's one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	He's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itskxnga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskxnga/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> This is a prompt request from @itskxnga on my Tumblr.
> 
> The request ;
> 
> a soulmate au where the tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you? pretty please? bonus points for “i have to think something sexy at them. oh wait did that count? thats so embarassing they better not be my soulmate.” 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!

Having a soulmate is a must for everyone. Getting a soulmate for Eddie is like having a sudden tattoo of what someone thinks about you on your body. He doesn't have a soulmate though. Everyone cherishes the thought of having soulmate so much. Well, not for Eddie.

He doesn't think that having a soulmate is that important. Well, he married Shannon for a few years and loved her. Even though right now she is with someone else because she chose to go with her soulmate instead of him. Imagine seeing a new tattoo on your wife's body just because she just met her soulmate. It hurt him so bad in the past. That just makes Eddie hate the mentality of having a soulmate so much more.

They have a son, Christopher. Chris is a very sweet son, lovely, smart and strong. Strong both mentally and physically. That's what Eddie has been holding onto because he doesn't think he would've survived without his son. 

"Hello, sir. You're blocking my way in."

Eddie turns to see a man, a little bit taller than him. His eyes are solid ocean blue, his face has a very interesting structure which is very nice to look at and he is glaring at Eddie with this weird look. Well, Eddie's first thought of this man is that _he's beautiful_. 

Eddie startles as someone crashes against his shoulder trying to walk into the library. He finally gets back to reality. "Sorry." He quickly moves aside and lets the man walk in. Later, he follows from behind because he needs to get a book for Christopher and abuela as well.

He looks around and sees the man just now struggling to choose a book at the recipe books section. So, he kindly goes there and smiles at him. "Learning to cook?" 

The man, however shifts uncomfortably. "Kind of?" He scratches his arm through the fabric he's wearing. It looks like he's uncomfortable because of the itchy arm then.

Eddie just nods and steps away a little to give the man a space. He acts like he is interested in the recipe books as well. Well, hell no. He doesn't really want to go into the kitchen unless he has to make his son's breakfast. 

Suddenly, Eddie hears a little scream from the man before. He looks at him and he has rolled his sleeve to his upper arm and it shows a tattoo on his arm. 

Oh, no! This man has finally met his soulmate!

He can see the man panicking before he runs away, leaving the library. Eddie wants to ask him if he is okay but he's too late now. That guy is nowhere to be found.

Eddie puts down a cook book he took back to the rack and suddenly his arm feels itchy. He looks at the book to check if there was a caterpillar there but no, nothing. Eddie scratches his arm slowly while walking to the kids books booth. Well, he doesn't make it there because suddenly the itch gets worse and he feels pain on his arm. Eddie scratches wider and so, he rolls up his Henley's sleeve a little to see words forming on his arm.

It's so long and weird. But, this only means that he has found his soulmate as well.

"What the.."

And there's only one thought. 

The guy just now is his soulmate!!

Eddie is pretty sure he hates having soulmate but he can't stop thinking about it. He can't stop having so many thoughts about it until abuela starts questioning him. She wants him to go back to the library to find his soulmate. Well, Eddie is pretty sure it's that guy. But, there's a problem with that.

Eddie is not sure if that guy will ever be back.

But, he tries anyway. He goes to the library and sighs heavily as it's closed already. He is about to go home until he sees someone sitting on the sidewalks. Eddie goes there and yes, it's that guy.

The guy, clearly younger looks up and he is about to open his mouth until Eddie just rolls up his sleeve and shows him. 

_I have to think something sexy at them. Oh, wait. Did that count? Thats so embarassing they better not be my soulmate._

"Are you responsible for this?" Eddie asks, hiding his smile that's about to form when he sees a blush on the man's face.

"I guess?" He rolls up his sleeve as well, chuckling as he stands up and shows Eddie his arm.

Eddie smiles brightly. "I'm Eddie."

"Well, I'm Buck." 

They shake hands and then they both sit on the pavements, looking at cars passing. 

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asks, concerned. He glances at his new tattoo sometimes. He doesn't mind how weird they are. It's cute. 

A nod from Buck gains another smile from Eddie. 

"I have a son. I'm not sure-"

"Cool, then! I love kids." Buck's answer is rather excited and fulls of honesty. The way his face lightened up makes Eddie wants to pinch his cheeks. Buck is adorable.

They just look at each other, smiling at each other and start getting closer, bumping their shoulders together. Buck is a cool guy and he knows it. And, Eddie is willing to give this a try.

Now, Eddie is not against having a soulmate anymore. He understands Shannon better now. You're really happy when you meet your soulmate. Because you know, they're meant to be yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
